


Little Accident

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Victor Nikiforov, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Little Space, Little Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stuffed Toys, daddy viktor, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: "Babe, I'm sorry but I can't right now." He said, not raising his gaze from the document he had been reading for nearly thirty minutes. "I will compensate you for all of this, but...""D-daddy"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625500
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227
Collections: Wholesome Shit that Warms my Heart





	Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I've recently discovered this kind of fics and the only excuse I have is that I found them too cute. I love them and I think this fandom should have more Little!Yuuri. 
> 
> Please, remember that english is not my first language, so if you find any mistake feel free to respectfully tell me on the comments.

To say that Viktor was exhausted was an statement. He had been busy all day with tons of paperwork, making calls and scheduling some meetings for the next week. The Russian had been in his office almost the entire day, not leaving it even for meals.  
Being the CEO of a successful company couldn't be only advantages. He submitted himself to high levels of stress, and Viktor often had to put his business smile in front of the others if he wanted to maintain a good image for the company.  
Sometimes, feigning emotions could drain him, like today. He just wanted to finish this and sleep. He could cuddle his boyfriend in their warm, king sized bed, and finally relax.  
Speaking of him, Yuuri hadn't appeared in Viktor's office in all day. His dear boyfriend always understood that Viktor was a pretty busy man, and gave him space. However, that didn't make Viktor feel less like a shitty boyfriend. He swore internally that he would make up to Yuuri this weekend. They could go somewhere nice...  
He heard some steps before the wooden door of the office opened slowly. That must be Yuuri. He probably came to check on him, worried, because Viktor hadn't left that room for too many hours.  
He hated making Yuuri upset, but he had no option.  
"Babe, I'm sorry but I can't right now." He said, not raising his gaze from the document he had been reading for nearly thirty minutes. "I will compensate you for all of this, but..."  
"D-daddy"  
The high pitched whimper made Viktor freeze. He stopped reading in that moment and looked up to his boyfriend.  
Yuuri was covering himself with a pastel blue blanket, and Viktor could only see his face and part of his legs and bare feet. The younger male had dried tears on his face, and his big Bambi eyes were shinning with newer ones. Yuuri's face was so red, and a tiny trail of snot came up from his cute nose.  
Viktor could hear tiny whimpers escaping trough his trembling lips, and he watched as the boy's frame shacked like a leaf each time he let out a sob.  
Oh God. Viktor was even a shittier boyfriend than he thought. Yuuri was little now, and Viktor hadn't paid him attention in all day.  
Which was strange, because they'd set a rule about Yuuri telling him whenever he felt little. His boyfriend probably slipped at some moment of the afternoon, and Viktor had been too busy on his work to notice.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Viktor tried not to sound very nervous, because Yuuri already looked distressed enough. "Come here with Daddy."  
Yuuri whimpered, shaking his face so furiously that Viktor feared he got hurt. Fat tears were rolling down his round, chubby cheeks even faster than before.  
"Baby" Viktor insisted, getting a bit nervous. He wasn't mad at his Yuuri, of course. He was just getting scared because his sweet boy was crying and he was at lost with what to do. "Please, come here. What's wrong?"  
"M' sowwy Daddy." Yuuri muttered between his sobs. "I couldn't hold it..."  
Viktor lasted a full minute before understanding what the boy was saying. Yuuri was looking at him trough big, glassy eyes; his sweet button nose red because of the crying.  
"Baby boy" Viktor cooed. "Did you have an accident?"  
Yuuri nodded, and his face now was cherry red because of the shame. He was biting his plump bottom lip, and Viktor wished he had one of the pacifiers close, so he could put it in his mouth and prevent the baby to get hurt.  
"Daddy was busy, so I twied to make a nest wif all the clothes and blankies..." Yuuri rocked himself in place, his naked feet moving nervously. "But I wet it, Daddy! I wuined Daddy's clothes, sowwy..."  
Viktor's heart just broke inside his chest. He had been ignoring his Yuuri all day. His Yuuri, who went little alone and didn't came to warn Viktor about it because he didn't want to bother. Yuuri had gone little all by himself and tried to make himself a blanket nest with Viktor's clothes. And since his caregiver wasn't there with him, he didn't wear a diaper when he had to.  
He got up from behind his desk, and slowly approached the little with open arms and the softest expression ever. He reserved this side of him for Yuuri, only for his little baby boy.  
"That's okay, sweet boy." Viktor caressed Yuuri's head gently. He removed some tears from his cheeks with his thumb. "It was Daddy's fault. I didn't put you in a diaper, love. Of course you couldn't hold it, you're just a tiny baby after all."  
Viktor tried to take Yuuri into a big bear hug, but the little squirmed from his hold, and started whining.  
"Nooo! No hugs, 'm all icky!"  
"I don't care, come and give Daddy a big hug. I'll prepare you a warm bath right after it." Viktor couldn't help the smile when he saw the brightness in Yuuri's brown eyes. "How does it sound, baby?"  
"Can I pway wif my duckies?" He asked, sounding so small that Viktor wanted nothing more than protect him from the world.  
He nodded, hugging Yuuri and feeling the little's breath in his neck. Yuuri's head rested right under Viktor's chin, and the older man absolutely loved it. He liked the way his boy fitted between his arms, like he was made just for him.  
"Anything you want, sweetheart." Viktor murmured, patting Yuuri's head lovingly. "Let's take care of you."  
"But wasn't Daddy busy?" Yuuri wondered, tilting slightly his face to look at Viktor.  
The fact was, Viktor was very busy. He had three huge piles of documents resting in his desk, among the nearly twenty mails that were waiting in his computer to be read. His work was long from over.  
But right now it wasn't the moment. He had stopped being the CEO in order to be Yuuri's Daddy. His only duty was to make his little feel completely happy and safe.  
"That can wait, detka" He cupped Yuuri's tear stained cheeks and raised his head so he could leave a short kiss in his front. "Now I just want to spend time with my baby boy."  
Yuuri's happy sounds and smile were everything that were right in the world.  
"Yay! I love you lots and lots, Daddy!"

As Viktor promised, after putting the clothes Yuuri had wetted in the washing machine and cleaning the floor as quickly as he could, he prepared a bath for his baby.  
He brought some towels, including Yuuri’s favorite one with a hoodie that had bear ears. He also got a pink bath bomb, because his baby preferred bathing with ‘pretty colors’ as he called it. His little one was patiently waiting behind him, now completely bare. The blankets and dirty clothes were in a pile on the corner of the bathroom.  
“Come here detka, the water is warm now.” Viktor said, offering his hands to Yuuri so the little wouldn’t have a nasty fall when he got inside the tub.  
His baby boy was pouting adorably as he got inside, his legs trembling a bit. When he had managed to get both feet inside, he quickly sat, so the warm pink water covered his body just under his chest.  
“Whoa…” Yuuri gasped, looking at the shinny pink water. “Pwetty…” he murmured.  
Viktor chuckled. He had bought that bath bomb in his last trip to the supermarket, and hadn’t told Yuuri about it until now. He adored the big, innocent eyes his love had when he was little. Viktor enjoyed spoiling Yuuri, so when he discovered his little side, he couldn’t had been more thrilled.  
“I’m happy you like it, moya lyubov.” Viktor grabbed a yellow plastic cup and filled it with water before emptying it on Yuuri. “Close your eyes, detka.”  
Yuuri did as he was told, giggling. Viktor emptied another cup on his head, carefully so he could avoid dropping water directly in the little’s eyes.  
“Dada” Yuuri asked, his head still tilted back and with his eyes closed. “Can I pway wif Pipi and Yoyo?”  
Viktor hummed, pretending to be thinking about it. Noticing his hesitation, Yuuri opened just a bit his eyes; a glimpse of chocolate between those long and wet eyelashes.  
“I don’t know, baby.” Viktor feigned a serious voice tone. “Have you been a good boy? Only good boys can play with their duckies.”  
Yuuri’s pink lips started to tremble, his eyes now completely open wide while he looked at him in what seemed like the undeniable start of a tantrum.  
“Nooo, Dada’s being a meanie!” He whined, and his tone reached a pretty high pitch. “I was a g-good boy!”  
“Yeah? You’re not talking like a good boy.” Viktor teased. “You called Daddy mean and you didn’t use the magic word when you asked for your duckies.”  
Yuuri pouted; his rosy cheeks full like a squirrel’s while he made the cutest scowl Viktor had ever seen. He was too cute, and Viktor’s, only his. He was the only one whom Yuuri trusted with this role. Other people knew about it, like Phichit, Yurio and even Mila and Chris. But that was it. They knew about Yuuri being a little, and sometimes they watched over him, but it was Viktor who took care of Yuuri.  
Viktor was his Daddy.  
“Now, little one, could you ask me for your toys again? This time do it like a good boy.” He said in the voice he knew made Yuuri weak.  
His boyfriend had a pink face because of the warm atmosphere inside the bath, but Viktor suspected that some of it was because of his voice tone.  
“Daddy, can I pway wif Pipi an’ Yoyo, pwease?” He asked, giving the best puppy eyes he had.  
The sight alone made Viktor melt and he couldn’t help but to coo at Yuuri’s cuteness. He cupped his little’s cheek in order to give him a short peck in his soft pouty lips. His baby started giggling at the short contact.  
“Of course you can little one.” Viktor said, his voice softening. “You’re a very good boy.”  
He stood up, so he could reach the two plastic ducks that rested on the washbasin, next to their toothbrushes: Viktor’s purple one, and Yuuri’s, which had childlike pictures on it.  
Those ducks had been one of the few things Yuuri brought from his old home. Before confessing Viktor about his little self, the boy had been hiding his regression supplies in a box in the corner of his wardrobe. Pipi and Yoyo, as Yuuri named them, formed part of that tiny collection.  
He showed them to Yuuri, who squeaked in delight, making grabby hands at them. Viktor couldn’t help but squeeze the plastic ducks, enjoying the happy giggles that his baby made.  
“Here you have detka.” Viktor said, handing them to Yuuri, who wasted no time in grabbing and putting them in front of him. “What do we say, Yuuri?”  
The little looked up at him, breaking his trance from looking at the ducks. “Thank you, Daddy.” He said, before absently starting to play with his toys.  
Viktor smiled fondly, observing his boyfriend relaxed and enjoying himself. He washed his hair with Johnson’s baby, carefully so he wouldn’t let the soap reach his baby boy’s eyes.  
The CEO was at complete ease. It wasn’t Yuuri the only one who got relaxed when he slipped into little space. Viktor enjoyed it as much as him.  
The black haired boy was making voices, pretending to be the ducks while they were maintaining a conversation. Viktor couldn’t really understand what his baby was saying, because he spoke so softly he could almost miss it.  
This continued for the rest of the bath. Viktor finished his hair and cleaned his boyfriend’s body, including his ‘prince parts’, which were off limits for Yuuri because little boys couldn’t reach there. When he got the Japanese boy clean, Viktor looked at him play a bit more.  
Suddenly, the relaxing and relatively silent atmosphere was broken by Yuuri’s shy voice.  
“Dada…” Yuuri murmured, and Viktor made a sound to indicate that he was listening. “You’re like Yoyo, wight?”  
Viktor glanced at said duck. Yoyo, he thought, was the biggest duck out of the two. It was also the one who was a darker yellow. Viktor wondered in what he could be possibly similar to the plastic duck, but he decided to play along.  
“If Daddy is Yoyo…” He paused, studying both ducks. “Then, Yuuri is Pipi, because he is the small one!”  
Said one looked at the plastic ducks with awe. Yuuri grabbed Pipi and Yoyo and made them seem like they kissed, which was completely adorable. He had a content smile in his face, and Viktor wanted nothing more but to pepper it with kisses.  
“Pipi woves Yoyo sooo much!” Yuuri said, making the two ducks kiss repeatedly. He then stopped, glancing at Viktor. “Dada, kisses pwease.”  
How could Viktor say no to that? That just wasn't fair. However, as much as he wanted nothing more than comply with that request, they'd been in the bathroom for a while. The water was starting to get cold. He had to get Yuuri dried and dressed, or else the little would end sick.  
"We have to get you dressed, sweetie." he gave a short kiss to Yuuri's front, because he was a weak man. "After that, Daddy will give you all the kisses you want."  
Yuuri looked like he was going to protest, but Viktor warned him with his eyes. The little swelled his cheeks after letting out what sounded like a soft snort, but he nodded anyways. He made grabby hands to Viktor so he could help him stand. The silver haired man grabbed Yuuri by his armpits and lifted him without too much effort. After he helped the boy to get off the tub, Viktor wrapped him in his bear towel, rubbing his head until Yuuri's hair got reduced to a fluffy mop on his head.  
They went to their bedroom after that. Viktor guided Yuuri to their big bed, and left him sitting in the middle of it, still wrapped in his towel and with the hoodie on, so he looked like a baby bear with those cute ears.  
"Hey baby boy, you alright?"  
"M' so sweepy..." He mumbled with his eyes clenched shut. "Just wanna cuddle wif Daddy..."  
"In a moment, little bean." Viktor assured him, caressing his head gently. "But let me dress you, uh?"  
Yuuri gave him a tiny nod, which was like a signal for Viktor to leave his side so he could approach their wardrobe. He searched in Yuuri's little dresser, looking at the perfect outfit. Finally, he picked a pastel blue legless onesie and one of the thicker diapers, because Yuuri preferred them when he felt extra little. He picked a towel and baby powder and headed back to the bed.  
He found Yuuri absently sucking his thumb, making an obvious effort to prevent his eyelids from closing. The silver haired man left all the contents on the bed before opening one of dresser drawers and grab a pacifier.  
"None of that, little one. It's icky." Viktor took Yuuri's thumb from his mouth, and the boy gave out a weak whine but quickly relaxed once again when it was replaced with a pacifier. "Now, can you lie down for me so I can get you into a fresh diaper?"  
Yuuri, like the well behaved baby he was, quickly complied and flopped on his back. He left escape soft giggles from behind his paci as Viktor lifted his hips in order to place the diaper underneath him. He quickly applied the baby powder and finished taping up the sides. He proceed to dress him, and once the onesie was completely buttoned up, he patted Yuuri's covered tummy.  
"All nice and comfy!" he beamed, looking at his adorable boyfriend. "It just needs a little detail..."  
Viktor got off the bed, and Yuuri whined, trying to reach him with glassy eyes. He was mumbling unintelligible words as he helplessly kicked the air.  
"Hush, little one." Viktor climbed, laying next to Yuuri, who grabbed his shirt with his little fists. "I was thinking you would like to hug your friend!"  
He showed him the chick stuffie. It had big pink cheeks and a cute little beck that looked like pouty lips. Yuuri made a sound of pure happiness at the sight of the toy once Viktor gave it to him.  
"Mimi!" he chanted as he cuddled the chick to his chest. "Fank oo Dwaddy..." he murmured.  
Viktor smiled, trying to find a comfortable position and then covering up their bodies with the blankets. Once he was completely situated, Yuuri pillowed his head on his chest, letting out a content sigh when Viktor started to massage his head.  
"I wobe you." he said after a few minutes of silence, words barely intelligible as he spoke around the dummy.  
Maybe it wasn't how Viktor had pictured it, but his wish had been accomplished. He got to cuddle with his boyfriend in their comfortable and king-sized bed, after a long and very tiring day full of work.  
He really, really was a very lucky man.  
"Yeah, I love you too, my love." he whispered, before closing his eyes too.


End file.
